monderpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blades of Avarice
The Blades of Averice are a collection of melee weapons controlled or possessed by the Uls Jeja Chousen Clan their use is controlled and fortold by a divinational doctrine. They are all spiritual blades, however they have never been devined with outside their clan and as a result their spiritual possessors are unknown. Weapons Possessed These weapons are already possessed by the UJCC. Kunlun and Tien Twin Miaodao (Qian Anti Cavalry Sabres) named after fictional mountain ranges of Ancient Myth. The Power of the Kunlun and Tien is perculiar, their forge was intended to be used to lower one's tier and as a result the user of such weapon is matched to the tier of their opponent assuming it is lower then their own, howver as a secondary effect the blades offer incredible boosts to their user presuming their movement and actions equate comfortably to a path of justice. Mazi Jian The Mazi Jian (pronounced Ma-tsu Jyan) is a Qian Jian style longsword which is named after a girl who sacrificed herself to divert a typhoon, it is said that the Mazi Jian is formed with both the typhoon's wrath and the sorrow of the townspeople mourning the girl's death. A less known aspect of the sword is that of the pride of the sword which comes from the admiration of the townspeople for their savior. The sword's strength allows it to enhance any magic regarding water exponentially as well as greatly strengthening the user's resolve. It can latently dispel most offensive magic. Spielhuhr An ancient Barbarous Rotary Axe built for the Homanid Warrior Ignaratos. The blade itself uses a primitive form of the gravita core used in most modern rotary axes. Instead of simply focussing the weapon around an individual core piece bearing strong alchemic gravitas the Spiehuhr uses over 60 small interlocking gears which will lock into a single, very small gravita stone, the resulting effect is a weapon with a much more potent grip which is less dependant on occassionally weak astral signals. The blade greatly effects it's users confidence and resolve imensely as well as make use of a four element effect including water, fire, thunder and light. Which appear in a sequenced shape. Amin Ami Ildu A Cavalry Sabre that's principles are unknown, unlike the the rest of the Blades of Avarice this sword is actually possessed by the leader of the UJCC (Khan Jiruke Kucun Kuiten) One known effect of the Amin Ami Ildu is it's eerie ability to amplify magic (up to 40 times amplification compared to the 3 to 4 times afforded by even high quality casting aides) through the lanyard/tassel on the hilt. Stilleto Vittorio Venti A Leroin Dagger made for a merchant 225 years go to defend from Demon and Angel attacks, it can annul much of the vernacular magics possessed by Astral races including Demon Illusions and Angel Resplendance. It's strength comes from an individual magic attribute sealed in the blade which causes massive necrosis followed by a subsonic explosion which resonates at the same resonance as the blood remaining in the necrolized tissue, the result of which being a massive explosion in the body fluids of the target. It gained its name after killing 10 skilled demons and 10 skilled Angels which attempted to intimidate its user. It's power reflects that of intimidational foes. Chivaji Sabre A weapon used by the famed Geong-Seong warrior Kyong Young. It is a Gunic Sabre with a straight blade which draws power from the ancient Grandmaster of the Jurchen Khan people and more specifically his art of Delekei Dayin (a black magic far more potent then even the void, litterally the art of wold consuming war a term used Ironically due to it's massive potential to simply end wars in moments.) the Chivaji is an exceptional sabre but alone is not notable compared to the afformentioned weapon unless weilded by a warrior capable of chanelling it's awesome power Usually through the eyes or mouth but occassionally also tattoos or scars. Haneul and Wook Twin swords of the Sky and Sun wielded by Kyong Young's nameless apprentice. Their latent ability embues them with impossible high luck, ascension, clairvoyance and drive. The result being a pair of blades that create an incredibly powerful warrior with both the battlefield and incredibly determination and training on their side. Only seen recently to be in UJCC possession but cause for concern if the group becomes aggressive. Weapns Desired The following are arms which the UJCC have bid for or attempted to ascertain over time. Caliphate Samshir A weapon of old Janissary traditions. It, like most of the Desired blades, is shrouded in mystery and even suspition about its very existance were it not for documents describing its use by the Rashidun in the Zone War's early stages and an individual photo showing it being used to execute Demon commandos outside Rahmnas (circa 3 IP.) Howl of the Nomad Storm A weapon crafted by the hand of Methala Carsons (a famed Malanj' weapons designer) in Anglia by comission for something known only as the "Thanatos Project" the weapon affixes a traditional nomad rapier blade to a pata base allowing it to be arm mounted. The exact reasons for this arangement are not known however the sword has been spotted fairly often in scanning runs in the possession of a Nomad who is often masked in steel and steam defenses. Senbon Kaze A sword enshrined somewhere off the coast of Umnalia, it has multiple spirits (as many as 1000) contained in the blade. It is known in Umnalia as Ta'Uta'U Pelu (the storm sword) it was once a Shogunate weapon used by a Daimyo named Mototada to commit seppuku. Mototada was known for his ending of a civil war, though how is stricken from history. Auros The only Firearm in the blades of Averice. It is a guilded arquebus which chambers alchemically created .480 long rifle cartridges once used in light hollanders and Janissary rifles. This carbine weapon is known to be in the possession a Golem which is associated often with the Mondian Peace Effort Society (MPES.)